


The Many Adventures of Ben

by MasterOf4Elements



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOf4Elements/pseuds/MasterOf4Elements
Summary: 101 short ficlets of Ben Solo before he became Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Dada

“Dada da!” Ben babbled as he patted Han’s face.

Han grinned with fatherly pride. “Yes, Ben?”

Ben flailed his little arms as he stood on Han’s legs with the help of Han’s strong grip around his waist. “Dada da da da!”

Han chuckled. Ben had said his first word ‘dada’ three days earlier and now that was the only sound they could get out of him.

“Dada,” Ben continued. He giggled and gurgled happily. “Dada! Dada!”

Han cradled Ben to his chest and kissed his tiny cheek. “Mommy is going to be so jealous when she gets home from work.”


	2. Cold Water

Ben toddled curiously toward the tide with his tiny sand bucket in hand. He nearly lost his balance when the cold water touched his feet. He staggered backward and bumped into Han’s leg. The two-year-old boy looked up at his father and pointed at the water.

“Burr.”

Han chuckled. “Is it cold, Ben?”

Ben nodded. “Yeah. Cold.”

Ben turned around and hugged tightly to Han’s leg. Han lifted his son into his arms.

“There. It can’t get you from way up here.”

Ben looked down. He liked being up in Daddy’s strong arms. He pointed at the water again. “Big meanie!”


	3. Big and Little

Han stretched out his long legs out. Three-year-old Ben stretched out his legs as well, scrunching his nose in frustration at his much shorter stature. Han ruffled his son’s hair.

“No worries, buddy. You’ll be Daddy’s size one day.”

“I be big boy now!” Ben protested.

“You are a big boy, but you still have some growing to do.”

Ben crawled to the end of the bed and put his small feet next to Han’s. He frowned at the comparison. He crawled back up to be next to Han. Ben rested his head on Han’s side.

Han looked down at Ben and smiled. “You know being little isn’t such a bad thing. If you were bigger I couldn’t pick you up and give you taun taun rides.”

Ben looked down at his feet again. He quickly jumped on Han’s stomach and gave him a tight hug. “I love you, Daddy.”

Han kissed Ben’s head. “I love you too, big guy.”


	4. Preciously Precocious

Fifteen-month-old Ben Solo was full of adventurous mischief, but he was also very cute. This made it difficult for his father to tell him ‘no’, even though Han knew it was for Ben’s own good.

“Dada pay,” Ben babbled.

Han smiled. His heart melted at every little coo and babble, which were slowly becoming real words and phrases. Ben was his life and his greatest source of joy.

Ben picked up a nearby block and studied it curiously. “Bock!”

“Yes, Ben. That’s a block.”

“Bad bock,” Ben said tossing the toy as far as he could.

“No, Ben,” Han said taking Ben’s hand. “We don’t throw our toys. You might hurt someone.”

Han reached over and handed the block back to Ben. Ben starred at the block and frowned. He raised his arm back to throw it again.

“Ben, no,” Han said, taking the block from Ben. “No.”

Ben scrunched his nose and snatched for the block. “No!”

“Do you need a nap?”

“No! No! Noooo!” Ben whined. He flailed his little arms in a panic.

“That sounds like a yes to me,” Han said, picking his grumpy son up. Han carried Ben to the room he and Leia shared and laid him on the bed. He put a pillow barrier around him and covered him with a small blanket. He tucked Ben’s stuffed tooka in next to him.

“No seepsy,” Ben said, stifling a yawn.

“Yes sleepy, Ben,” Han said kissing his son’s forehead and snuggling next to him.

“No,” Ben murmured before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Baby Teeth

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Ben giggled as he jumped up and down. He tugged on Han’s pant leg. “Daaaaddddyyyy!

Han smiled and looked down at his four-year-old son. “Yes, my little jumping bean?”

“I gotted a loose tooth,” Ben said, pushing his tooth with his tongue.

“Hey, that’s great kiddo. I bet it’ll fall out soon.”

Ben clamped his hand over his mouth. “But what if I want it to stay there.”

“It’s got to come out, honey,” Han said, picking Ben up. “When your grownup teeth are ready to come in your baby teeth get loose and fall out to make room.”

Ben frowned. “Babies aren’t supposed to go out on their own.”

Han chuckled. “Well, teeth are different than people.”

“This loose tooth business isn’t what it’s cracked up to be,” Ben said, folding his arms over his chest. “Mommy said it was fun and I would get a surprise.”

“You will. When the tooth falls out you put it under your pillow and you get credits for it.”

Ben smiled. “Wow! All that for a crumby old tooth?”

Sure enough the next day, as Han had predicted, Ben’s tooth fell out. That night Han helped Ben put the tooth safely under his pillow and after Ben was sound asleep, he exchanged the tooth for a shiny credit.

“You know, after all the pain he went through teething it doesn’t seem fair he has to lose those teeth,” Han said, as he and Leia lay in bed.

“At least he won’t feel pain when the new ones come in,” Leia said.

“Thank gods for that,” Han said. “Now all we have to worry about is having enough spare change.”


	6. Han's Favorite Shirt

“Leia, have you seen my favorite shirt?” Han asked, searching through his closest.

“You mean the one with holes and grease stains?” Leia mused from her spot on the bed. “The one I’ve asked you a dozen times to get rid of?”

“It’s a perfectly good shirt, sweetheart,” Han said, standing his ground. “And it’s not leaving this house.”

“Of course not, dear.”

Han gave Leia a confused look. He followed Leia as she left the room and walked across the hall to their son’s nursery where Ben was sleeping in his crib, cuddling a new toy.

“Anything look familiar?” Leia asked.

Han’s eyes widened. Ben’s stuffed tooka was made out of his favorite shirt. “That’s my….”

“Your son enjoying the comfort of a cuddly toy that smells like his father,” Leia said. “This way we all win. Mr. Tookie stays and so does your shirt.”

Han looked at what used to be his shirt. He sighed in defeat knowing even if wanted to take his shirt back he couldn’t.

“It’s your fault he’s so damn cute.”

Leia leaned back against Han’s chest. “He tucks his fists under his chin when he sleeps. That’s all you.”

Han kissed the top of Leia’s head. “You’re pretty clever, princess.”

“I’ve always said it’s easier to get forgiveness than permission.”

“That sounds like something I would say.”

“That’s probably where I picked it from. You’ve rubbed off on me.”

Han wrapped his arms around Leia. “We bring out the best in each other and that little guy is the best of both of us.”


	7. Call To Attention

“Ah bah da waa,” Ben babbled. His eyes darted back and forth from his mother and father who were busy packing for vacation. Although they were tickling his tiny feet and talking to him, Ben felt his parents weren’t paying enough attention to him. The six-month-old shouted louder. “Ah bab a duh.”

“Maybe I should play with him while you finish packing.” Han suggested.

“So you’ll enjoy yourself while I do all the work,” said Leia. “I don’t think so.”

“You’ll just go behind me and repack what I’ve packed,” Han said picking Ben up and kissing his tiny cheek.

“I can’t do that if you don’t pack,” Leia said taking Ben from Han. “So there.”

Ben giggled and cooed, relishing being the center of attention.


	8. Big Boys Do Cry

Han held his son close to his chest in an effort to comfort Ben’s sobs. “It’s alright, buddy.”

"But I’m…supposed…to be…big and…and strong,” Ben said, between deep breaths. 

“Being big and strong doesn’t mean you can’t still feel sad or cry,” Han explained. “I cry. Uncle Luke cries. Mommy cries. We’re all strong, aren’t we.”

Ben nodded and wiped his eyes. “Nobody’s…..stronger than you….Daddy.”

Han forced a smile. Truth was he wanted to break down and cry too. Ben’s kindergarten teacher didn’t understand the Force. Han couldn’t really blame her for that, but she could at least try and show a little patience with Ben. She sure as hell could step in when Ben’s classmates were teasing him. 

“Why don’t we grab Mr. Tookie and watch one of your favorite movies,” Han suggested. “I’ll even make us some buttery popping corn.”

Ben smiled and wiped his eyes again. He hopped off Han’s lap to retrieve his beloved stuffed tooka.


	9. Wide Awake

“Dada,” Ben cooed in delight as he reached up for his father.

“Oh, no,” said Han. “Don’t try to be cute now.”

“Dada?”

“You woke me up at dark-o’clock in the morning. Now what is it?” Han asked. “You’re not wet. You’re not hungry. Were you scared?”

Ben giggled and waved his arms as he stretched as far as he could for Han to pick him up.

“You just wanted to see me? Is that it,” Han asked, picking Ben up.

Ben drooled a bit on Han’s shoulder as he blew bubbles contently.

“I guess I can live with that answer.”


End file.
